


To have and to hold

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's About Time, Kissing, Lies, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Proposals, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalker, SuperCorp, Unrequited Love, Wedding Day, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, and you get a girlfriend and you get a girlfriend, jimmy olson - Freeform, kara has existential crisis, kara realizes her feelings, lena "just checking" luthor, lena is a criminal mastermind, personally I like Kelly's character better than Maggie's, slow burn finally reaches peak burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: It's Lena's wedding day, and while the bride appears radiant and happy, someone in the audience is experiencing mixed emotions.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Slowburn AU (Part 1 in supercorp series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	To have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: It's an old trope I remember reading in a Sonic the Hedgehog comic, but I though it was still a fun idea, even if overplayed. I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> [This might also be the last one in this series, but we'll have to wait and see.]

The wedding march swelled as everyone in the sanctuary rose in time with the bride’s entrance. Muffled voices were heard under the music as people commented on how beautiful the bride looked. Everyone seemed so happy, save one person.

Kara Danver’s throat felt tight, like she was being strangled, as she watched Lena Luthor make her way down the aisle.

She did look radiant, her dark hair falling down her shoulders in waves. Around her, the wedding decorations only accentuated the fairy tale theme that the dress looked to gain inspiration from with its satin, and lace, and diamond tiara.

Why did it hurt her so much to see Lena done up this way? To see her walking down the aisle as someone else waited at the end for her.

Each step Lena took closer to the alter shouldn’t have made Kara’s heart stab like a knife was being driven into it. It shouldn’t hurt for Kara to smile, to breath, to exist in this moment in time.

She should be happy. Her best friend was getting married and to her other best friend.

Kara’s eyes drifted to the altar where James Olson stood smiling. Beaming, in his tux as he gazed lovingly at his bride to be. Seeing the love in his eyes should have made Kara happy for the both of them, instead it made her nauseas.

What was wrong with her?

It was probably all due to how suddenly the wedding had come about and how short a time Kara had had to prepare. Lena and Jimmy had been broken up for months and only recently started dating again a week ago. And now they were getting married. Jimmy insisted the quickness was due to “just knowing it was meant to be.” But if it was meant to be why had they broken up in the first place? They had so many differences of opinions and not about little things like how you should spool the toilet paper. And here they were now getting married in a fully packed church with all the wedding accoutrement.

And Kara was there. Sitting on the bride’s side of the aisle, wishing that she was anywhere else. Even the Phantom Zone would have been a more ideal location than there now.

She was being ridiculous. She should be happy and so happy was how she was going to appear. Fake it till you make it, or so the saying went.

Behind her Alex whispered to Kelly, “You would look so beautiful in that dress.”

Kelly laughed lightly as she swatted at Alex’s arm, “Stop. This is Lena’s big day.”

“Still, we should see if she can hook us up with any good deals after this.”

A playful shush from Kelly as the pair went silent.

Why was this wedding march taking so long? It felt like Lena had been walking for three hours. Was the aisle really that long? Had time frozen? Why had they chosen a church with such a long aisle?

Kara made a sharp motion with her hand. No. She wasn’t going to think any further negative thoughts. She was happy for Lena. Happy. Happy.

If Kryptonians could get lockjaw from smiling too hard Kara was sure she’d have it after this.

Eventually Lena reached the front of the aisle, smiling brightly at the row that housed Kara and her other friends. Seeing Lena’s smile made Kara physically wince as her smile took on an almost grimace. But Lena didn’t notice as her gaze quickly turned back to the front. Back to Jimmy, the one she was here to join her life with forever.

Kara felt like she was going to pass out as she realized how long forever was. It was, well, forever. And that was how long Lena and Jimmy were going to be joined together. How long they were going to share each other’s lives. How long they were going to love and cherish one another.

The preacher was going into that right at that moment as he reminded Kara how the couple would be there for each other through every moment of life. Through sickness. Through health. Through good. Through bad. Through safety and through danger.

Kara heard when someone was about to die their life flashed before their eyes. She wasn’t dying, but in that moment memories from her past flew through her mind. The time she had brought Lena soup when she had come down with a cold. The time Lena had invented a suit for her that saved her life when Lex had released kryptonite into the air. All the times Kara had saved Lena and all the times she had saved her. A relationship that had started with a simple interview and turned into a friendship that had lasted through terrorist attacks, alien invasions, psychotic brothers bent on world domination, and lies.

Lies.

Kara’s throat tightened at the reminder of all the times she had hurt Lena with her lies. All the times she had put a distance between them because she would not tell her the truth. And how it had hurt her friend when she had finally told her the truth.

Remembering all that now she realized it was probably best that Lena was marrying Jimmy. Good for her to have someone in her life who hadn’t lied to her. That hadn’t hurt and betrayed her like Kara had. She deserved someone who could always be there for her and would never hurt her like Kara had.

Still, Kara felt her hands shake as the preacher drew closer to the end of the vows. Kara had once fought a bad guy that had sucked the air from her lungs. She felt like that was happening again as the preacher asked each of the pair if they would take one another. She felt dizzy as James smiled and said, “I do.” And swayed to the side, just barely catching herself as Lena let out her own, “I do.”

“Are you okay?” Alex’s worried tone sounded like it was coming through a vacuum as Kara pushed her steadying arm away and assured her, “I’m fine.”

The edges of Kara’s vision were starting to go black as she heard the preacher say to the crowd, “If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Her heart sounded like a pounding drum in her ear as silence filled the room.

The preacher smiled and looked back at the pair as he continued, “I now pronounce you man and--.”

“Wait!”

There were several gasps followed by the sound of people turning in their seats. Kara half expected everyone to be looking at her but noticed they had all turned to look at the back of the church. She turned as well to find a man standing in the center of the aisle with a bomb strapped to his chest.

“I won’t let you do this, Lena. I won’t let you be with anyone else.”

People in the pews started to freak out as they rushed away from the man. Everything came back into focus for Kara as she removed her glasses and hurried off to one of the side rooms. A moment later the man was cuffed and the bomb disposed of.

“Good job, Supergirl,” stated Alex with a proud smile.

Kara smiled back, her joy fading as Lena stepped into view. For a split moment she had forgotten where she was and what was happening.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Lena smiled brightly, only making Kara feel worse.

“It was…no problem,” Kara couldn’t even make it sound convincing as her throat choked on the words.

Alex gave her a curious look as Lena seemed to brighten. Of course she would be happy; she could get back to her wedding. Back to starting her new life with James.

“I’m glad this worked,” stated James as he came over. He looked relieved as he undid his tie.

“I thought it sounded a little extreme when you suggested it,” went Alex, “but, hey, you were right. No one can resist the dramatic objection at a wedding.”

Kara’s gaze darted back and forth between each of her friends as her mind buzzed with confused bees.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Lena motioned to the others that she would take over as she explained, “Recently I’d been getting some strange packages delivered to my home. Some which appeared right on my kitchen counter. They contained declarations of love and obsession. I told Alex about them.”

Alex picked up the story as Lena motioned to her, “I looked into it, but the guy was like a ghost. That’s when James suggested--.”

“That’s when I suggested,” continued James as Alex gave him the floor, “That we try and draw the guy out. He seemed the type to only want Lean for himself and so we thought if he saw her with someone else he might come out of hiding.”

“That’s when James and I got back together,” explained Lena, “While it amped up the hostility in my secret admirers gifts, he wasn’t ready yet to show himself. That’s when James suggested we amp things up and have a wedding.”

The wheels in Kara’s mind were clicking into place as she finally realized, “So this all,” she motioned to the room, “Was fake.”

Lena laughed, “It cost real money, but yes, it’s all fake. James and I are not getting married. We aren’t even back together.” She gave Kara a pointed look as if she expected her to have some reaction to this.

Kara’s reaction was more confusion, “But wait,” she held up her hand as she realized something, “Why did I never hear about any of this? Why didn’t you tell me about the threat, or the ploy with the wedding? I thought all of this was real.” She motioned to the room with all its flowers and lacy drapery that had done a pretty good job of selling it.

Alex and James exchanged a look before bowing out of the conversation as Lena stepped closer to Kara. Kara gave them a confused look as they stepped away, then looked back at Lena as she took her hands.

“I asked them not to bring you in on this.”

‘Why not?”

“At first, it was because I didn’t want to distract you with it.”

“Distract me?”

“You’ve been working so hard to track down our threat of the season,” Lena chuckled at her joke, growing more serious as she added, “I didn’t want to get in the way of the work you were doing there.”

‘You wouldn’t have.”

“I know you wouldn’t have felt like it, but you already have enough on your plate. Besides, I thought Alex and I could handle it on our own. Even if he was hard to find, I knew he was just going to be some regular Joe-Blo, not some great threat that required calling in Supergirl.”

‘But you’re my friend and I want to be there for you.”

Lena’s hands fell away from Kara’s as she turned away partially, “Yes. I know. And I appreciate that. I appreciate all you do for me.”

“I really wish you had let me help you with this.”

“But you did, in the end,” Lena looked back to where her stalker was being taken away by the Alex.

“Still, I wish I could have been there for you every step of the way. Especially in planning all this,” she motioned to the room, her beaming smile having returned as the stress she’d been feeling earlier in the day faded away, “This is amazing. Especially for a ruse.”

Lena laughed, “Alex and Kelly helped me pick out most of it. It’s more their design than my own.” Her smile faded as she quietly added, “My heart just wasn’t in planning a wedding with James.”

“And that dress,” Kara motioned to it, making an expression with her face and hand gestures that said she couldn’t believe how amazing Lena looked.

Lena laughed as she did a little spin so Kara could take it all in.

“I wasn’t a very good friend in keeping you in the dark about this,” Lena’s expression was sheepish.

“Hey, I have no room to talk. Big secret keeper here,” Kara motioned to herself.

“Yes, there was that. But,” Lena looked to consider something for a moment then, “honesty. We promised each other honesty and I should tell you there was another reason I kept our little scheme from you.”

Kara felt her heart increase in volume as she waited for Lena to confess.

“I wanted to see how you’d react at my getting married.”

Kara’s mind filled with all the reasons Lena might do this but nothing that made sense came to mind.

“Why? What reaction were you hoping to get from me?”

Another long pause as the silence between them seemed to stretch out into eternity.

“I wanted you to be the one to object. I wanted to see if you’d stop me from marrying someone else.”

Kara’s throat felt tight again, like it had earlier in the day when she’d seen Lena coming down the aisle. “Why…why would I do that?”

Lena’s gaze was intense, analytical, Kara felt as if she were the one with x-ray vision seeing straight into Kara’s soul.

“Because you couldn’t bear the thought of seeing me marry someone else.”

It hit her then. Like that bus hit Regina George in Mean Girls. The reason she’d felt so out of sorts the whole wedding. The reason she’d felt sick and out of place, like everything in the world was falling apart.

She wasn’t happy for her friend because she wasn’t happy. Wasn’t happy because she wanted to be the one making those declarations of eternal love to Lena, not James.

“Oh.” Kara said it softly, then more forcefully as everything she’d felt up till then started to add up into one ineffable truth. “Oh.”

She loved Lena. And not in the way that some people said off handed to each other like, “Love you, girlfriend.” Or in the way that she said it to Alex, “I love you, sis.”

This was the kind of love that made her feel all torn up inside at the thought that she might never talk to or see her friend again. The kind of love that had made her afraid so long to share her truth about being Supergirl with Lena for fear that she might never see her again. Like she had said, when she was mad at Kara she could still be with her as Supergirl, and when she was mad at Supergirl she could still be with her as Kara. And that was what was most important to Kara, being with Lena. In whatever shape or form that took.

But now she knew, the shape she most wanted to be with Lena was in the way that ultimately led them here, now, to a moment like this with all its cake and flowers and pomp and circumstance. A moment when they both declared for all to see they their love for one another.

Lena looked to be holding back a smile as she stared at Kara as if waiting for her to speak. To voice the words she’d been longing to hear for who knew how long. Since the first moment they met. Since they had started to hang out as friends.

How long had Kara made her wait to hear these words? If only Kara was better about not hurting her friend.

But she could stop now as she said, “I object.”

Lena looked confused then amused.

More forcefully Kara repeated, “I object. Object to you marrying someone else without giving me a chance to woo you.”

“Woo me?” Lena’s voice had the lilt of laughter to it.

“Yes. I’m sure. I have made you wait long enough to hear this, but, Lena, would you go out with me. Not as friends, but as two people working towards the end goal of spending forever together.”

Lena’s smile was full as she excitedly took Kara’s hands in hers, “Yes. A thousand times yes.”

Kara laughed together with her as they leaped around excitedly in a circle together. Then as one they stopped and stared at each other before Kara slowly, hesitantly leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Lena’s lips.

She smiled as she pulled back. Lena was also smiling as she said, “Oh no, that is not going to be the end of that, not after you have made me wait as long as I have.” With that Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in to a full, passionate kiss that left Kara feeling again like all the air had been sucked from the room. But this time she didn’t mind. 

Epilogue

Alex stood outside the church waiting for Kara and Lena to finish their discussion. Checking her watch for the fifth time she impatiently tapped her foot as she asked, “How much longer do you think they’ll be?”

Kelly smiled as she came close to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Resting her chin her shoulder she advised her to, “Just give them time. They need this time alone to talk.”

Alex smiled at her girlfriend as she turned in her arms to face her as she wrapped her own arms around Kelly’s waist. “Lena’s fake wedding really was beautiful.”

Kelly gave her a studied look. “It was.”

Alex tried to sound casual as she asked, “What do you think she’s going to do with all that wedding stuff now that the ruse is over?”

“I don’t know. What do you think she should do with it?”

Ale took in a breath as she held Kelly closer, “We did help her pick out a lot of the decorations.”

Kelly pulled back as she looked at her girlfriend with opened mouth amazement, “Alex Danvers, is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

Alex looked flummoxed for a moment, making sounds like she was going to object, but finally conceding as she nodded, “Yes, yes this was my way of sussing out if you would be amicable to using Lena’s wedding as our own. I mean, those are some really nice decorations and we did both help to plan out the look so it has all our personal tastes blended into it.”

Kelly laughed a reaction Alex wasn’t sure how to take. Then Kelly kissed her as she rested her head on Alex’s chest while letting out a contented sigh, “Yes, Alex Danvers. I will marry you with the decorations from Lena’s fake wedding.”

Alex squeezed her close then called out to those around her, “She said yes. We’re getting married.”

From up the stairs of the church a familiar voice let out an excited,” What?” followed by an ear splitting squeal as Kara hurried down the steps, crashing into Alex nd Kelly, almost knocking them over as she kept them upright with her tight hug.

“Guys, that is so great. I am so happy for you. We should totally celebrate.”

Lena smiled as she stopped next to the hugging trio, “Congratulations you guys. I guess this wedding helped out more relationships than I had planned.

Alex gave her a questioning look but Lena waved it away with a look like “we’ll talk about it later.”

She nodded.

“Actually, Lena, if it’s not too weird,” started Alex hesitantly.

“You want to use all the stuff,” Lena motioned back to the church, “That’s perfectly fine with me. You and Kelly did help me pick out and set it all up. It’s more your wedding than mine.”

“Oh, guys, this is so great,” Kara had let the pair go as she started to vibrate with excitement, “we have to call up mom and give her the good news. Oh, and if you are going to use Lena’s stuff we should totally box it up or something and put those flowers on ice. Oh, I can freeze them with my breath and then fly them to the fortress for safe keeping until you are ready for them.”

Alex patted her sister’s arm in signal for her to calm down, “Thanks, Kara. That all sounds great.” She turned back to Kelly as she planted a kiss on the side of her head, “But for now, I think Kelly and I just want to focus on the engagement part of the festivities.”

Kelly nodded, “Would you two be willing to join us for drinks?”

“Of course,” went Kara then paused as she looked back at Lena, “Um, if you didn’t--.”

Lena laughed, “I would be glad to be part of your engagement celebrations. But if you don’t mind,” she looked down at her dress.

“Oh, go ahead and get changed. We can meet up in an hour. That will give us time to contact everyone else and invite them to our celebration.”

As Alex and Kelly headed off, Kara turned back to Lena as she worked to gather up her skirt.

“Did you want help getting home?”

Lena smiled as she shifted herself closer to Kara, “If you don’t mind.”

Suddenly, having Lena that close to her made Kara nervous as her pulse pounded in her ears. She swallowed as a heat started to travel up her body.

“Now, Kara,” went Lena, looking as if she knew exactly what Kara was thinking, “we only have an hour to get changed before meeting up with everyone.”

Though she said it like she was scolding Kara, her wicked smile told her that Lena was egging her on.

Lena let out an excited yelp as Kara swept her up in her arms. Lena wrapped her arms around her neck as she let her know, “This dress is a rental.”

Kara planted a light kiss on Lena’s cheek, “I’ll be gentle.”

Then together they flew home. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
